Even Dead Cause Troubles/Dialogues
That night... Diego: , here come over Illuminated Minds meeting need to start. Chief Bennett: DIEGO! You lazy..., come over! Diego: Yeah, what's problem Irv.. Chief.. Chief Bennett: Your reports, i dont see them.. All day you listen that toy instead of writting report. That's why you wil- PEW PEW PEW Chief Bennett: Who shoted?.. Oh sorry , its on that t- Diego: Chief, that mean somebody shoted, somebody is dead there. Chief Bennett: , find Detetive Hopper and check that place, go! Diego: But Chi- Chief Bennett: No but, stay here and finish damn papers. Chapter 1 Investigate Park... Lena: Hey , sorry because i little late, i run out of fuel... I see you already collected cl-... What that guy look familier... You have amazing memory , that is Standish Curtis. Lena: Now what clues you get? Victim's phone, nice. Lets unlock it and see what we can find... Lena: ... and you picked pile of trash, do you know how many diseases you can pick from that, but you are right, mybe there will be some clues. Examine Victim's phone... Lena: , if you become boring of doing this job you an replace Peter as techexpert how fast you unlocked this phone. Lena: Look this recent message "Listen now, this is your last warning. I gonna kill you if you don't tell me who your leader is." Signed by Leon McDonald. Lena: Yes i remember him, how an i forgot the guy who cheated his late wife with girl 20 age younger that him. And you are right, we need to question him about this message. Examine pile of trash... Lena. I dont know how piece of plastic can help us in this.. You say that is earphone who Peter created for Standish to spy for us?... Personaly i didn't knew that. But also only person who can help us with that is Peter, lets send his earphone to him. Talk to Leon about a message... Lena: Mr. McDoanld, would like to talk about messege you sent to Standish Curtis. Leon: What message... I didn't send him any message... Lena: Officer Leon, Standish is dead and last messege he recieved was threat, your threat! Better speak or will need to arrest you! Leon: He is dead! Believe me i dont have anything with that. Please. Leon: He liked to be at the Train Station, he liked trains ound, that relaxed him. Go and search that area, that will prove that i am innocente, right? Lena: Maybe, information is good and will search area but still you are on our suspect list. Investigate Train station... Lena: Standish was right when he tought what train sound relax, speially when you combinate that with night.. Ahm, yeh focus... Lena: ... You found book, but its faded an briefcase, but its locked. I will get dusting kit for you untill you unlock this briefase. Examine faded book... Lena: This book, was not a book, its the list... Illuminated Minds members, and look name Standish Curtis is crossed. Lena: You say you know leader of this organisation?... Well than lets find him and ask about this list. Examine Briefase... Lena: Eeewwwww... are they scalp's.. What they do in this briefase... Lena: ... I agree , Andre will take care of it, away from us. Talk to Kenny about a list... Lena: Mr. Three, this is a- Kenny: I know who you are , what you want? Lena: We investigate death of Standish Curtis, he was killer tonight, and we found your list of members. Kenny: Yes, Standish, that little jerk tought that he was free to do what he wanted, when ever he wanted. Now he is dead because of that. I would like to shake hand to person who kill him. Kenny: Noe excuse me, i have important business to do. Analyze earphone... Lena: Peter, you found something on earphone. Peter: Oh, hey guys. Sorry i am just sad because my best harware i made this year is dead.. All beause stupid chocolate cream.. Peter: Yes, you hear me right and i chekced with Andre, no chocolate on his arms, that mean your killer left it here. But that chocolate also collect some grumps, from cake, killer eat chocolate cake and then he destroyed earphone... Peter: ...Before you go, can i be with you when you arrest the killer because i want to zap with because he destroyed my artwork of the year. Lena: Yeah... Better not, thanks in any case, now we know that our killer enyoj in chocolate cake. He or she will not get it in prison, i am sure in that. Analyze Scalp's... Andre: , next time give me full body instead of part, i dont like puzzles that much, get it? Lena: Andre, that is not funny... Andre: I know but... Sure , about a scalps i do random testes, and i have names of two people who belong this salp's. Andre: Gary and Susan Son. Lena: That mean he have triple murder? Andre: No, they are victims from 10 years old double-homicide.. And as guessed, they are Eric's parents. Lena: Who is Eric?... Oh killer from your previous investigation, but what that have with our? Andre: Have because i isolated fingerprints from your victim and i think you shoul ask Novak Yablonsky, he is peron who killed them 10 years ago, he is now in Fario's Maximum Security Prison. Interrogate Novak how Standish found his victim's scalps's... Lena: Good night Novak, we are here to talk about people you kill Gary and Susan Son. Novak: I don't have anything to say, i have 2 life sentances. Also i hear that idiot Standish who found they remaind dead.. Krma is a bitch officers. Novak: But i didn't killed him, i was here, 23 hours behinde bars, hour in yard. Lena: You deserve that, just to know. Lets go Autopsy Victim's body... Andre: There you are , hello Lena. I know that you like to work at night but i have some business to do so i will be quick. Lena: then start Andre, haha. Andre: Yeah. First let's go to the body... You see three gun wounds, the freshest in one on the head. First bullet in abdomen, second in chest between these nipples... Andre. Victim was still alive, tho. Then last shot, diretly in brain, but there happened killer's mistake . Andre: When killer approach the victim he left some ashes.. Precies cigarette ash. Lena: Andre, you telling us that killer is... Andre: Yes, smoker. Police Station, later that night... Lena: What a case ... Standish Curtis was found dead shoted three times, abdomen, chest and ont he end head. Lena:We also earned that cop, Leon McDonald sent threat's to our vitim and that cult-thing hate them because he helped to us. You also find salp's from Novaks murder 10 years ago. Lena: Now is question, who would kill him and why? Angela: Guys, i researhed Standish's reords and you will not believe what i found! Chapter 2 Lena: Angela, tell us that you found about our victim, ever ylead will use us. Angela: I searched his past, for.. fun to be honest, but then i found that he have half million dollar policy... Angela: , you are right, in case of his death person who are registred to that policy will get that money.. Angela: And peron who are registred is Katie Howard, she was victims wife for 10 years, they divorce 2 years ago, but she is still person who will get that mon- Peter: Sorry Angela, i think we have a problem... Somebody put virus on our server! Lena: WHAT? How? Peter: Don't worry i found IP address of hacker but virus is worm, if he infect mails, FBI will close us, arrest us all. I will try to clean it. Lena: Peter, is right, give us the address of hacker. Peter: Its lake near border with Misty Forest. Lena: Thanks, now , to find hacker or to talk with Katie? Talk to Katie about a policy... Lena: Mrs Howard, found that you are person who will get half million dollars in case of Standish death... which happened this night. Katie: And you think i killed him? Please officers, if i wanted that half millions i would kill him 2 years ago when he decided to dump me for that Illuminated Minds.. Katie: ...and since that day everynight i eat chocolate cake and smoke like chimney just to forget that day. Lena: Just dont go too far Mrs Howard, maybe we will need to ask you more questions. Investigate Lake... Lena: This place is huge, put look that view, i wonder how look when is day... Lena: ... But yes, case. What you foudn here? Laptop, great! Its probably used by hacker, but its locked. You think you can unlock it until i countr to 10? Lena: Also you found revolver! You ar right, lets send it to lab. And this pieces ofmetal seems important too, lets restore them, partner! Examine locket laptop... Lena: Wow , i count to 5 and you unlocked it! But i think we need to send that device to Peter. Examine piece of metal... Lena: That metal junk is actually police badge, but from who? Lena: Leon McDonald's? How you can be sure... To look closer? Lena: Oh yes i see, he put first letters of his name and surname, but ehat he do here?.. True, lets find him and ask him. Ask Leon why he was on the Lake... Leon: If i understood good, you two ask me why i was on the lake? From when was that crime? Lena: Its not, but we are hacked and your badge was on that plac, lake. Leon: My badge is he--- Leon: Oh God i lost it there when i fight with... Lena: With who? Leon: This is embbaressing... but dog attacked me there i tought is was fox, i fall down and badge fall off and then... i shoted poor dog. Lena: That is not embbering, that is move of idiot, also don't go too far. Analyze laptop... Lena: Peter, tell us that is laptop used by hacker? Peter: Yes it is, i tracked first moved and hacker almost all time was at the Station, Train station. Lena: have a point, if he spend all his life there, than maybe something who can lead to him or her can be there. Peter: Ok then, search that area and pay attencion to some gedget boxes, speakers, we hakers like to signature there. Investigate Trains... Lena: do you foudn someting that ould help us because i didn't... Lena: You are, amazing, what? Cigarette pak, yeah we know our killer smoke but are you find anything related to our hacker? CD case, well Peter mention to look for technology related stuff, so i will get you dustin' kit, ok? Examine Empty CD case... Lena: Peter was right, there says, hack4life, signed by Nicole.. JOVICH! Jovich like Andre Jovich, our coroner? I agree, lets find our hacker. Examine cigarette pack... Lena: You was right, this is important piece of evidence. What says? Standish, one more world with cops and you are dead, littery - Kenny. Kenny, leader of Illuminated Minds? He smoke, wait to call Andre and tell us is our victim was smoker? Ok... Lena: Hello Andre, can you tell is is our victim smoker? Andre: Naravno, just a se... He was not, his medical recrd says that he have asthma since his 19, so he could not be smoker. Lena: Thanks Andre... So this is Kenny's cigarette pack, lets ask hima about this threat. Ask Nicole why she hacked FPB... Lena: Nicole Jovich? This is and we want to ask you couple of questions. Nicole: That , my papa always talks about you. Lena: That's nice, but is you liked us, why you haked us? Nicole: Hacked? I didn't hacked Police, i just pranked with friends, we hacks eah other's for fun, but... Lena: You infected whole department with your worm trojan, something.. Nicole: Its called worm, can reproduce himself wito million copy's and fill system until they fall dowm, or if worm get access to enternet, whole world can be infeted. Nicole: I wroted one, i remember because i eated mom's best chocolate cake, but never smoke when you eat cake, its bad for organism... Lena: What about a virus, and you have 15 and you smoke already? Nicole: Yes, but tot to often, one to two cigarettes in a month, dad's order. He always says that if i smoke too muh i will end too early in his morgue. Niole: About a virus, he is he.. GOD! My father took my infected USB stick, but dont worry , this is antivirus code, give it to your tech expert and he will destroys my worm. Lena: Peter, quick, this is antivirus Peter: You found hacker? Who is the hacker? Is a girl, pretty girl? Lena: She have 15 Peter, and she is Andre's d- Adre: What, my Nicole hacked whole department? Lena: No, you are, accidently, you took her infected USB. Andre: Oh... my bad, sorry . Peter: Don't worry doc, your daughter is master for antivirus petches. Just to lick this and to type this.. Peter: Done, we destroyed it. Lena: Thanks God, now we need to back to case. Talk to Kenny about a threat... Lena: Kenny, stop acting like idiot and for first time tell us the truth. Kenny: I will, both of you sucks. Lena: Very funny, what about this threat you wrote to Standish? He found it funny too? Kenny: Late Standish, and if you are here to told me that i am a killer, please throw yourself outside, i would hit you with my chocolate cake, but i eated it and that would be waste time of very sweet cake, but i can throw my hand cream at you, its cheap, like you, chick. Lena: That's it, are you agree to write fine to him for insulting police officers?... Yes, nice, how much? Kenny: Yeah, for you cops everything is insulting.. Get out before i call internal control for your abuse of power! Analyze revolver... Kim: I checked with Andre, and bullets are from revolver, also gunpowder is still here, so its fire recently... Kim: That mean you found your murder weapon, congrats! Lena: That's all? Kim: No, Leny, i found trances of moleculs on handle. I analyze them too and they are hand cream moleculs, that mean.. Lena: Our killer use hand cream. Wait Kenny wanted to throw his hand cream on us... You also saw one on Katies desk, you have very sharp eye. Later, at the Police Station... Lena: We made great progress on this case, dont you think? We learned that our vitims was merrieged to Katie Howard, but also that our Station was "hacked" by Andre, hahah, Andre and haking, that's funny, right? But also tha- Peter: Sorry, again, but i menaged to hak Standish FaceDiary account and he have rough onvestation with Leon, like full of threats. Peter: Here, look by yourself. Chapter 3 Peter: Sorry Lena for cut you off but you need to see this! Lena: Peter, why we watched slide show of seril killer messages. Peter: They are not by serial killer, they are by Leon. Lena: Leon McDonald? Peter: Yes, and this is conversation he have with Standish. Lena: is right, he didnt mention us that deatils. Also we can check Lake closer because learned that killer was also there. Ask Leon why he didn't mention his convesation with victim... Lena. Leon stop all lies please. You dont help us nor yourself. Leon: ... Lena: will give you something to talk. This messages, are you really that sick in mind? Leon: ... Leon: What else i could do! That freak is reason why my wife is dead. Suddenly he want to be good guy? Leon: I meet that kind of people, the will be always be rotten to the core, they can put ask on, but they hearts will always be dark like my favorite chocolate cake. Leon: Noe excuse me i need a smoke and some hand cream, my hands are dry. Investigate Picnic Area... Lena: I should take my girlfiend here when we finish investigtion, that you think? Hey be carefull with that glass you want to restore, also we can take tought... Lena: ... This basket here. Examine Basket... Lena: You think i foudn good clue?... Oh it seems i did, you found Criminal Record, Stadish's criminal record! Lena: You are right, we need to send this to Angela. Examine broken glass... Lena: You mange to restore all this tiny glass pieces but you dont even made single cut.. Is that a light bulb? Right, we saw that light bulb at the park! Lena: Amaznin' idea , lets look closet place where Standish was murdered. Investigate Benches... Lena: Did you have better luch with those benches here, ? Lena: I see you have, you piked tie clip, but our vitims didn't wear tie, so its from our killer, lets lo- Lena: You say you want to take it to lab? Sure. Also you picked walkman, why? Lena: Oh i see when you restore this cassette to listen it. Examine broken cassette... Lena: Nice, now we can listen this cassette. Walkmen: Lis.. Ken.., if...-dish told to cops 'bout our plan, we.. scre.d Lena: Damn, this cassette is dead now, but this voice, its familier... Yes, tight that is Novak's voice, lets ask him about that plan. Ask Novak about a plan... Lena: Novak, is curios to know more about plan you talked on this cassette. Novak: Girl, you are more annoying that other Detective who arrested me. Even i see that this cassette is dead, so you dont have anything. Lena: Listen, tell us about a plan and will suggest to court to put on parole 2050. Novak: Nah, i am good here, i live free, littery, i dont need to pay bills, three meal's per day. I am good. GUARDS, i want back to my cell. Analyze Tie clip... Kim: This clip is perfectly clean, i don't know what you looking for. Lena: Anything what can be evidence? Kim: Ok then, your killer wear tie. Lena: Really? Kim: What you expected from me? Standish didnt have tie when he was murdered so answer is that this clip belong to killer. Analyze Standish's Criminal record... Lena: Angela, is in hurry so skip all pshyco words. Angela: Hello Lena, of corse. You see this is copy of record. Angela: Because it is copy i asked Peter to check who could made copy. He gived me list, but only one name is on your suspect list, Katie Howard. Lena: Vitim's ex wife, but why? Yes, lets find her and ask her directly. Ask Katie why she have Standish's Criminal record... Lena: Mrs Howard, you are district revee nd still you lie the police. foudn you created a copy of Standish's criminal reord, and we want to know why. Katie: Detective, you are right, i am revee, thats why i reated copy. Lena: And keep it in your basket? Katie: Ok, you cough me... Katie: I maded copy of his rerd because i wanted to burn it. I wanted him back, but when he didn't show up i just left copy of record there. Katie: Sorry to ask, but do you have any hand cream, i forgot to buy it today. Later, at the Station... Lena: This case beome more and more ompliated. We know that our killer eat chocolate cake, smoke, se hand creama and wear tie... Lena: ... But we need last piece of puzzle, what you think to go back to- Peter: , quick i need you skills. I found this image in your vitims phone, but its very blurry. an you try to math logo in our database? You want? Okey-dockey. Examine blurry picture... Lena: That logo is logo of illuminated Minds. Piture is probably taken before he died, so that mean.. Lena: ... We have last piece of puzzle. Let's go and arrest Stadish killer ones for all. Arrest the killer... Lena: Kenny Three, you are under arrest for murder of Standish Curtis! Ken- Kenny: Look what i found, little detective and rookie cop. You coe hete to arrest me, well... Kenny: ...NOT GONNA HAPPENED! Lena: Kenny, put the gun down! Put the gun dowm NOW! Kenny: I said not gonna hapened! Kenny: So , what gonna be? Lena: Please Kenny, don't do anything stupid, just told us why you killed him. Kenny: Why i killed him, why i killed him!? Because that d***head betray our organisation. He just need to pretend to be some kind of Priest to make people come to us and then to i transform them into Militsiya! Lena: Militsiya, like... Kenny: Yes detective, Militsiya like separetist organisation who will kill every Yenkee, everyone who dont agree with ME.. But he decided to play good guy card. Kenny: I knew it since he talked to you bestard ! Kenny: But i killed him, that was a ritual of betrayers! Bullet in abdomen for his Sin, in chest for our co-leader and in head for me! No this is over, prepear to die and Detective Le- PEW PEW PEW Lena: Who shoted, are you alright ? Kenny: You bes....all...d...e Diego: And that is how i finish jobs with criminals! Lena: Diego!? Are you crazy? Diego: No i shoted him three times. One for me, one for you and one for my rookie ... you think i shoot him too much? Lena: Did you realise that now you will have more paperwork because you killed a man. Diego: A killer and shit i forgot about that paperwork.. Well , let's go. Our job is finished here. Holly Blood 6/6 Chief Bannett: , Detective Hopper, Lead Inspector Diaz, my office NOW! Chief Bennett: Diego, are you idiot? Don't answser.. How could you go to Illuminated Minds HQ and just shot without warning! Diego: But Chief, he had on pun point, i co- Chief Bennett: No more, Diego, no more! Tomorrow Internal control Inspector Solomon Krause will interrogate you, Lena and . Diego: Great, another deal with IC... Chief Bennett: Its your foult for that. Also this mistake i can't cover, so if everything seems fine and there was reason for trigger, you will be demoted to Inspector. Diego: But Irving.. Chief.. Chief Bennett: Sorry, for noe i will need your gun and your badge. Just give it to me and don't make this harder. Diego: This is....totally not fair Irving. Chief Bennett: Sorry because you needed to be here . Now go to sleep, both of you. You know what to do tomorrow. Day after... Solomon Krause: Good morning , Detective Hopper. I interrogated Lead Inspector Diaz. Now i want to interrogate both of you together... Solomon Krause: ...Yes , is not by law, but i dont have time for two same stories. Solomon Krause: I will wait in Interrogation Room. Go to interrogation with Solomon... Solomon: Good day officers, this will not be long if you coopearive. Lena: Cooperative in what? Solomon: Look, you see this camera, dont recond now so i will be honest, 5 years i try to put Diego in prison. He is the one why this division is wild... Lena: have a point... We are not wild, we have best arrest rate in whole city and with on our side even more better... So we will only talk about the shoting at the Illuminated Minds HQ! Solomon: I bet you will so, tell me everything. Lena: After found last evidence we went to Illumnated Minds leader, Kenny Three.... Lena: ... When we enter, he pulled a gun at us, and we do the same... and me tried to stop him, but... Lena: ...Then i saw he was ready to pull the trigger.... Than he come, Lead Inspector Diaz and shoted him. Lena: If he wasn't shot, he would shot and than me. On the end even if i dont like him that much, he is the one why we still breath. Solomon: Thank you very much for your time, i will fill report and we will talk later. Nicole: , i looked everywhere for you... You n-need to help me, i... Lena: Miss Jovich, calm down, and tell us what you need. Nicole: Ok, Ok, but i can't, nd this is more private thing, but is question of State security... Really where is your interrogation room, or h-how ev... Lena: Miss, calm down, is there. See what's problem with Nicole... Lena: Are you good Nicole? Nicole: No i am not, i wanted to give you my 10 month's work... Its a very big virus... Nicole: ...Than i realise how that virus is dangerous, and i wanted to give it to your Tech Expert to destroy it, but on my way i... Nicole: ... I los-lost my USB. you need to find it quicly! Please.. Lena: Don't worry Nicole, will find your USB in no time! Where you have it last time? Nicole: Park. Investigate Park... Lena: Did you found USB, ? You are i see but its broken... I smell puzzle time. Examine Broken USB Flash... Lena: You restored USB in n time, now lets give it to Peter to see and destroy virus! Analyze USB Flash... Lena: Peter, did you menage to destroy a virus? Peter: No, because virus was destroyed when this beuty of USB is destroyed... Lena: You sound sad?! Peter: Yes, because this USB is masterpiece, you see that is worked by hand. Also i manage to save couple lines of code, its art, ! Lena: I have idea, Peter. Go with and inform Nicole that virus is dead. Peter: Really? Wait, Nicole Jovich, that Nicole Jovich, she is one of best hackers in Fario. she is known for her allias Z0N!c. I can't wait to meet her! Inform Nicole that virus is destroyed... Nicole: you back? You found USB, destroyed vir- Peter: I can't believe, you are Z0N!c! Nicole: It seems i have a fan here. Who are you? Peter: My name is Peter Dubov, i am Tech Expert of this department. Nicole: Nice to meet you. But please call me Nicole. And what about a virus? Peter: Your virus is dead.. not because i destroyed it. Because somebody crushed your USB, but i am expert so i put new circuit board.. Here it is, brand new. Nicole: Thanks Peter and thanks to you , accept this as thank you token! Lena: , Katie just called, she said something about Mayor and she want to see us in her office. Lena: Let's go. Talk to Katie about Mayor visit... Katie: , you are here, i am so glad you are here.. Katie: You see, new mayor of Fario Marilyn Price will come here to meet you, and rest of divisionw ith best arrest rate. She will come from Higher House district by Train, so please officers... Katie: ...check if everything is ok on Train Station. Lena: Don't worry Mrs Howard, will nt dissapoint you! Investigate Train Station... Lena: Torn banner, lets restore it and see what is on them! Examine Torn Banner... Lena: Nice, ! Lena: Oh look is welcome banner, it says: "Welcome to Church Valley". Lets get it back to Katie! Give banner back to Katie... Lena: Mrs Howard, we checked Station, its clean, we found this banner, tho. Katie: Thanks, now do you want to come with me and meet her before others? Nice, let's go! Meet the Mayor... Lena: Hello Mrs Price, i am Detective Hopper and this is , its pleasure to meet you. Marilyn Price: No, honey, its pleasure to me to meet you two, but there is rebel-cop, Lead Inspector Diego? Lena: He is... how to say in custody because of "mistake", order of Inspector Krause... Marilyn Price: Krause, Solomon Krause, right? FBI checked him, he is just corrupted old Inspector. Lets go Detectives, to your Station. Police Chief Office... Solomon: And Irving by all my report's, he didn't have any rason to pull trigger, so i suggest to fire him. Chief Bennett: Sorry Diego, but that is In- Lena: Not so fast Solomon! Chief Bennett: Detective Hopper, what you doing her- Chief Bennett: Marilyn, i that you? Marilyn Price: Yes Irving and as a Mayor i tell you do not fire Lead Inspector Diego! Solomon: Hey, you don't stand on this bestard side! Marilyn Price: Solomon Krause, finally eye to eye... I asked FBI to check you, they prove my theor about your corruption... Boys, it your now! Solomon: What th- FBI Agent #1: Solomon Krause, hand in the air so i can see them! FBI Agent #2: Solomon Krause, you are under arrest for corruption and abuse of power! Marilyn Price: Very Good! Diego: Marilyn.. Thanks... Chief Bennett: I owe you an apology, Lead Inspector Diego, there is your badge and your gun. Marilyn Price: During my campain i follow your work, . And now when i am a Mayor, its honor to promote you to another district! Marilyn Price: Next district you wil investigate is Money Heaven. Like his name says: Its highly capitalist district and everything is around the money. There are hosted most famous companyslike Fario PharmaCom and most famous newspaper company Fario Today.